Don't Make Me Love You
by Twisted Enigmas
Summary: This fanfiction deals with what Rinoa was thinking when she was unconcious after the fight with Edea. Edea


Okay. This is a one shot, and I only wrote it because I was bored, and thinking about how much I miss my ex. But.... this will turn out fucked up. R&R if you want to. This fic deals with what Rinoa was thinking about when she fainted after the fight with Edea. In this fic she was talking in her sleep, and only Squall heard. But he never told anyone, because it broke his heart. Oh, and lemon warning. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Rinoa lied motionless on the crisp white sheets of the infirmary bed. Her eyes were clamped shut tightly, her fingers intertwined with her hands lying on her chest. To Squall it seemed as if she were dead. He rubbed her head softly, and implanted a soft kiss between her eyes. He looked out of the small window, watching the sun hide behind the clouds, only to spring out again to burn his eyes. As if playing a deadly game of hide and seek. Squall sighed, and looked to Rinoa again. "Please open your eyes, Rinoa." Squall whispered softly. As if hearing his request, Rinoa's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Rinoa! You're awake. I'll go get Dr. Kadowaki."  
  
Rinoa's pale hand, reached out, and grabbed his, causing him to turn to her. Her mocha eyes looked into his. She smiled weakly and spoke in a raspy voice. "Please don't leave me, Squall. I don't want to be alone. Just stay here with me. Promise you'll stay here with me." She said, never breaking eye contact with him.  
  
"I promise." Squall said, drawing the fragile girl's hand into his own, cupping it softly. Squall looked from Rinoa to the door. He hoped like hell that Dr. Kadowaki would show up to find Rinoa awake. He sighed, and cursed mentally. Damn doctors. They're never around when you need them. But they're always around when you don't!  
  
Soft moans broke Squall from his thoughts. He looked to Rinoa. Her eyes were closed again, but not as tightly as they were before. He raised an eyebrow at the young girl. Is she....moaning? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Seifer walked behind Rinoa. Using his right hand to move her chin up, trapping her into a warm kiss. Rinoa returned his kiss, but soon broke it off, backing up into the wall.  
  
"I-I cant." She whispered, her voice slightly raspy. She tried desperately to catch her breath from the kiss. Even if they had broken up, a kiss from Seifer always left her breathless.  
  
Seifer walked up to Rinoa again, and pressed his body against hers. His jade eyes simmering with a deep desire.  
  
"And why can't you?" He asked, kissing her collarbone softly. Rinoa moaned softly, and wrapped her arms around the tall blonde's neck. She never answered his question. She allowed him to wrap his strong arms around her, and lift her from the ground. He carried her slowly over to the bed; they were still caught in a firm lip lock when he laid her down. Seifer released her lips, and nibbled her earlobe softly. He knew exactly what she liked. After all, he was with her before Puberty-boy was even in the picture. He smirked inwardly. He would get him back for taking his Rinoa away.  
  
Rinoa's breathing became shallow as she tried to speak. "Seifer. Seifer please stop." She said, in between moans. She knew this was wrong, but her desire was beginning to fog her mind, and the reality of right and wrong was lost in the crimson haze. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ An angered frown forced it's way onto Squall's face. He clenched his jaw tightly, and balled up his fist even tighter. The only thing that went through his head was Rinoa screaming "Seifer stop." Had he raped her? Had he raped his Rinoa? Squall started to stand to his feet, when he felt a sharp pain in his hand. Rinoa squeezed his hand tightly, although her eyes were still clamped shut. Fear ran through his veins. What was she dreaming about? Was he hurting her? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Seifer threw Rinoa's clothes to the side, letting them fall into a small pile. Rinoa watched with lust in her eyes, as Seifer undressed. She'd seen him naked before, but anytime she'd seen him naked made her hot, and this time was no exception. After Seifer undressed, he climbed back onto the bed, and hovered above Rinoa, eyeing her seductively. He leaned down; kissing her soft lips again, and withdrew as soon as she started to enjoy the kiss. He kissed her collarbone until he left a small passion mark. He laid soft kisses from her collarbone to her stomach. He looked up to her and smiled, before kissing her navel softly, earning a shiver, and a slight giggle from the over-heated girl. He moved back to her lips, kissing her again, this time lingering much longer. He looked into her eyes longingly. He looked into her mocha brown eyes softly, then entered her slowly. Rinoa moaned softly at first then started to buck her hips against him. Getting quite agitated with his teasing. He smirked, and then picked up his pace slightly. He grabbed onto Rinoa's hips trying to cease her erratic movements.  
  
"Seifer. Please-"A moan made it's way to her throat stopping her words. She found herself so deeply indulged in the pleasure that no words could rise again. Seifer leaned over her, his lips resting on her ear. Rinoa could hear his raspy moans, and heavy breathing as his breath tickled her ear softly. Seifer's pace quickened again, and Rinoa couldn't contain her bottled up screams any longer.  
  
"Seeeeeeeeifer!" She screamed loudly, losing herself in the comfort of climax. Finally reaching his point as well, Seifer collapsed alongside Rinoa, his breathing still slightly raspy and quickened. Rinoa rolled onto her side, so her back was against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her closer, kissing her neck softly.  
  
"Seifer."  
  
Seifer never spoke. Just made a noise acknowledging her call.  
  
"This can never happen again, I love Squall, got it?"  
  
Seifer nodded. "You're not going to do it again."  
  
"Do what again?" Seifer asked, nuzzling into her neck.  
  
"You're not going to make me love you again."  
  
Seifer never heard her though. He'd already fallen asleep. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------Squall released Rinoa's hand, and stood to his feet. He'd heard enough. Every moan, every scream of his name. He couldn't possibly take anymore of this emotional pressure. He stood, and frowned at the girl below him. Her smile turned back into her emotionless state. We walked to the door, opening it softly. He turned one more time to the sleeping girl. Before leaving completely from her room. Till this day, Squall has never told anyone about Rinoa's little 'dream'. All these years, it's been something he's kept to himself. Not even Rinoa knew that she'd absentmindedly told on herself. Although Rinoa slept with Seifer, Squall has continued to give her unconditional love, and support her in every way possible. Isn't love a bitch?  
  
############################################################################ ##################How'd you like it? I had a lot of fun writing it. I actually though most of it in my head as I was playing FF9. I just wanted to post this for fun, and force of habit. I'll accept anything. Even flames! R&R 


End file.
